


Thoughts and Prayers

by puddingroots



Category: Cocktail Prince (Game), Cocktail Prince (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, Flower Language, Foreplay, M/M, handjobs, so much foreplay, this fic is so self indulgent its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingroots/pseuds/puddingroots
Summary: Alaska is better at communicating through flowers than he is with words.





	Thoughts and Prayers

Alaska was warm.

That wasn’t necessarily different from usual, but it made him squirm nonetheless. He was paying for flowers at his day job that had been painstakingly chosen to wordlessly express his adoration for a certain pink loving internet celebrity he had been so blessed to come into relations with and just the thought of who they were going to made his cheeks rosy. Though that could also be attributed to the heat in the greenhouse he was currently in, still in his winter coat. 

“Thank you for coming Alaska, will that be all?” 

The words from his friend as he was handed his bouquet snapped him out of his thoughts as he nodded once and attempted to look grateful as he smiled and took his purchase from the other. The other florists here were all very understanding of his quiet nature and sent him off with a smile. He was never really good with words and tended to let his actions speak for him so he became adjusted to using gestures to get his point across. Which brings him back to the task at hand . Giving these flowers to Pink Lady, the pretty man in skirts that he’d managed to fall in love with. 

Alaska’s snowy hair shone in the early winter sun as he made his way to work, holding the gift carefully inside his coat to protect from the cold weather. The staff of Regis had decided to invite him and the rest of his bar to a party so he was meeting up with his coworkers so they could head there together. The five had collectively agreed to be as hospitable as possible but still insisted on arriving as a group since they were quite out of their element in such a fully staffed establishment. Upon arrival to the currently closed bar, Alaska proceeded to make a beeline for the locker where he’d kept his nice clothes the night before. 

“Alaskaaa what’re the flowers for?” 

Old Pal’s loud call was nothing in comparison to his dark nose poking into his coat with curiosity. Alaska flinched away before slowly drawing the bouquet out to place on the bar top and shrug his coat off to pull on the blazer he’d kept in the break room. Old Pal was still looking at him with wide curious eyes until Mimosa lightly tapped his head with an empty champagne bottle and scolded playfully, “Don’t press him, it’s likely a thank you gift for the invite right little one?” The touch immediately took Old Pal’s attention off the pale man as he dramatically clutched his head and complained about the pain, oh the pain. 

Alaska was grateful for the intrusion as he nodded, fiddling with the cufflinks on his shirt as he answered with a soft voice. 

“The greenhouse had an abundance of the flowers I happened to want…” 

And he left it at that, Alexander giving him a knowing look before shifting his gaze to the door with his lips pressed together. Ah, looks like he wasn’t the only one planning a confession at the party tonight. The thought comforted him as the group prepared to leave, each of them taking a small gift from the shelves behind the bar they had picked out for the owner and his granddaughter since they had been the ones to extend the invite. Mimosa led the group out with Alexander in tow, Gin Fizz refusing to ride with them as he wanted to take his bike no matter what, and drove them to Regis with a gentle smile on his face the whole time. Alaska thought he would be apprehensive about meeting the other bartenders again after the ‘incident,’ but he looked as calm and warm as ever and it brought a great sense of relief over the entire group. 

When the party arrived at the bar, they were greeted warmly by both the owner of the bar and his granddaughter with warm smiles and kind words. The pair led their guests into the tastefully decorated bar area, complete with a beautiful tree in the center of the room and boisterous energy from the people filling the space. And right in the thrall of it all, looking more in his element than ever, was Pink Lady. 

Alaska’s heart thudded erratically in his chest when he saw the young idol giggling in Manhattan’s lap, the pair harassing White Lady about his fashion choices with lighthearted teasing. Pink Lady’s long hair was tied back and curled to frame his lovely face and he radiated confidence even so far away from the entrance. Alaska clutched the bouquet in his arms tightly, trying not to crush the blooms but too nervous not squeeze. He wasn’t going to be able to do it, not in front of all these people , how did he ever think this was a good idea? His mind whirled with self doubt until Alexander came over and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. The snowy haired boy looked up at his companion wide eyed and almost teary, earning him a sigh. 

“You know, I spoke with Collins and Rouge recently and they both mentioned to me that the little lady you’re eying has a thing for a white haired florist in town. You know anyone that could be?” His voice was low but good natured, his tough exterior lowered by the alcohol in his system. Alaska looked down at his bouquet and smiled gently, words coming softly, “They must be mistaken. Someone like him…” He paused, sighing as he stroked the petals of his bouquet, “Someone like him would never care that much about someone like me.” It was less of a self deprecating statement than a simple admission of fact. They lived very different lives, and Alaska knew that it wasn’t natural for them to cross paths. 

Alexander simply shrugged and finished the drink in his hand in one gulp, voice a little suggestive as he walked away, “If they were mistaken then why has he been staring over here every time you look away?” 

“What?” Alaska’s fingers stilled in their gentle caress of the gift he held, not daring to lift his eyes from his creation. Was Alexander being serious? Was Pink Lady actually looking at him? Why would he do that? Does he look okay? Without lifting his head, he let his eyes flicker over to where he’d seen the man before to find those beautiful grey eyes locked in his direction. They were twinkling with the lights of the party and Alaska found himself unable to breath in that moment. The whole world narrowed to the easy smile in that moment and a choice had to be made.  
Was he going to run away, or was he going to own up to these feelings he had been keeping inside for so long?

One glance at the knowing faces of Alexander and Mimosa sealed the deal for the shy little florist. He steeled himself to make his way to the eccentric couple but when he turned around he found himself faced with a familiar head of black hair bouncing through the crowd right toward him. A cute smile, a little curtsey, and the sweetest greeting of, “Darling, if you want to say hello I don’t bite!” Was all it took to break Alaska’s confidence. He shifted where he stood, suddenly too warm and tried to calm his beating heart. “I… I was just… You’re very pretty Miss Lady…”

“No need to be so formal, call me Lady,” came the other’s cheerful response along with a playful wink. The flirting came naturally to the pretty young boy and it made the subject of the action turn even redder than he already was. A stuttering breath and some awkward eye contact later, Alaska was able to respond with a gentle smile and a sweet, “Thank you Lady,” which earned a raised eyebrow from Manhattan. 

The fragile looking boy had always actively avoided the more energetic members of Regis’ staff, looking like he was ready to bolt whenever he was approached by someone other than his coworkers. But here he was, smiling and laughing with one of the most social members of any party. Manhattan’s curiosity grew even more when his friend’s newfound companion pulled out a simple yet elegantly arranged bouquet from underneath his blazer and handed it to a now very flustered Pink Lady. Alaska was rose tinted as well but if his elated smile was any indication, he likely wasn’t expecting his gift to be received as well as it had been. This should be interesting the plum haired man thought as he took a sip of his wine, lazily continuing to eyeball the couple with interest.

The bouquet really was lovely, but that wasn’t the reason Pink Lady was at a loss for words. It was because of the gentle explanation of the meaning behind the flowers and the shy smile that was playing along the lips of the one who was now confessing to him with flowers. Forget-me-not, white gardenia, and yellow acacia all tied together with a little white ribbon, it was beautiful and genuine and a lot more than one of the regular fan confessions he received. And he wasn’t prepared for it at all. When he’d started talking to Alaska during the early days of the two bars relationship, he never expected the fan to grow on him but here he was. Alaska was beginning to look like he wanted to leave and Pink Lady realized he hadn’t actually responded to the gift other than turning red and staring at him uncomfortably long. With a little shake of his head, the pretty boy gave the warmest smile he could manage and moved in to press his lips on Alaska’s flushed cheeks. “Thank you so much lovely, I should get these in a safe place as soon as possible if you’d like to join me?”

“Uh, um, excuse me, what?” Alaska stuttered, looking at the object of his affections who was now inviting him to go somewhere private with wide eyes. Pink Lady giggled and placed a gentle hand on Alaska’s shoulder. “I’m inviting you to come home with me for a moment to make sure these don’t get ruined.” He stated bluntly. He had a feeling that Alaska was going to deny anything in his mind if he wasn’t completely straightforward so he resigned to the rather brash invitation. Not without a little amusement at the other’s reaction though. The white haired boy was flushed and his mind was whirling to the point of needing to steady himself on the back of the couch for a moment. 

This wasn’t happening.

That was all Alaska could think as he went into a trance like state after Pink Lady invited him over. He vaguely recalled agreeing to the invitation, being led out, and walking maybe a block to a high end apartment complex by a very warm hand in his own. His disbelief addled state continued all the way into the other’s home where he finally managed to ground himself with the fact that he was here and this was real. He shifted awkwardly in the doorway after removing his shoes, refusing to move further into the lovely room unless stated outright. Maybe he just wanted someone with him so he wouldn’t get harassed maybe he just needed someone to talk to maybe maybe maybe… Alaska’s thoughts were so loud that he didn’t even notice Pink Lady approaching until his coat was being removed by delicate fingers and his mind suddenly shut off completely. 

“W-What are you doing Miss Lady?” He questioned nervously as the other removed his clothing, setting it on a hook with his own. Alaska’s mouth was dry as he met the dark eyes of his companion, who was looking up at him like a snack. “You looked warm is all, no need to stay in all these layers,” was the innocent reply, even if his eyes said otherwise. Alaska swallowed thickly before nodding in reluctant agreement and shrugged out of his blazer as well. Pink Lady then flashed a smile and a, “now isn’t that better?” Then, taking both of Alaska’s hands in his without waiting for an answer, he led his newfound companion further into the home. 

Alaska was completely oblivious to the situation he was being led into until he heard the door to the bedroom click and he was being pressed against it. The room suddenly felt far too warm and he moved to pull at his collar, eyes locked with Pink Lady’s dark ones. “You look uncomfortable in that, want some help?” 

“W-What?”

Pink Lady just giggled and rested his head against Alaska’s chest, drawing a finger up his trembling arm. “You didn’t think I was inviting you home just to drop off some flowers did you,” he breathed into the fabric of the shy boy’s shirt. “I didn’t think, I mean you just, I never expected-” Alaska was cut off by Pink Lady curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down until he could feel warm breath on his lips, his own stuttering to a complete halt. “You gave me a gift, a very sweet one, now how about I return the favor?”

That was all there was until their lips were touching. Alaska could feel his entire body sparking from the warmth as Pink Lady pressed harder against him, mouth insistent and delicate frame now pinning him to the door. He let out an involuntary gasp before his hands started fumbling for something to do. He was dreadfully inexperienced and felt he had no right to be here with Pink Lady’s lips against his tasting like the sweetest honey tinged with the sting of alcohol. That sting is what brought him out of his disbelieving haze to gently pull away and gasp for air. Pink Lady looked at him with confusion written all over his pristine features, worried he’d read the entire situation wrong before Alaska’s eyes met his in a pleading gaze. “You aren’t drunk are you Miss Lady? I wouldn’t- couldn’t ever think of…” He trailed off, looking away. His back was stiff against the door, his palms settling for being pressed firmly against it, sweat starting to drip from his hairline from nerves that he may or may not be kissing someone inebriated. 

Pink Lady’s eyes widened in an emotion Alaska couldn’t place before he giggled like a bell, brushing his dark bangs from his face as he lost himself to his laughter. “Oh Alaska darling, you have no idea how cute you are do you?” He teased lightly before pulling away to let Alaska’s rigid frame some breathing room. Pink Lady took a few steps to sit on the bed and allow Alaska to process what he’d just heard. Him? Cute? He couldn’t believe his ears. Not when the complement came from the object of his longtime affections. Pink Lady just laughed again upon seeing his expression shift between confusion to shock to disbelief and beckoned him over yet again. “Come here darling, let me show you how cute I think you are.”

Alaska’s heart pounded in his chest as he forced himself forward, placing his hands gently into Pink Lady’s to be drawn onto the bed. Alaska’s knees landed on either side of Pink Lady’s thighs as the other laid himself out underneath him with a coy little smile on his face. Pink Lady dragged Alaska’s hands up his sides to rest aside his head, effectively trapping himself beneath the trembling boy. “Oh dear, you’re shaking like a leaf,” Lady’s lilting voice stated, “let me take care of you darling.”

Pink Lady shifted himself underneath Alaska so he was propped up on his elbows so he could press a chaste kiss under Alaska’s watering eye. Then another on his cheek, and another on his nose, peppering his face with gentle pecks until their lips met again. Alaska’s heart was thundering in his chest and he was positive that Pink Lady could hear it as he melted into the kiss once again. His shaking arms were about to give out and Pink lady must have noticed because he broke the kiss with a swipe of his tongue over Alaska’s lips and sat up, forcing Alaska back as well. 

“Hey angelface I want to try something, if you’re okay with it that is,” Pink Lady crooned into Alaska’s ear as he coaxed him into laying on his back against the headboard. Alaska was already in a state of awe seeing Pink Lady on top of him so instead of a coherent response he just nodded dumbly, his hands moving on their own to loop around the smaller boy’s neck. Pink Lady giggled at his partner and kissed him again before pulling the ribbon holding his hair up out of place to let his waves tumble down. Then with a few soft coos and some gentle caresses, he got Alaska’s wrists tied in front of him and once again wrapped around Pink Lady’s slender neck. 

“Oh honey look at you, all wrapped up like a present. You should see how cute you really are,” Pink Lady sing songed before pressing their lips together again with more force than he had the whole night. Alaska was clutching the other’s back for dear life as he kissed back, allowing the smaller to comfortably dominate the situation. Pink Lady was happily swallowing all his quiet pants and moans and he could feel himself growing embarrassingly hard from the kiss alone. A high pitched whine escaped his lips through the kiss when Pink Lady rolled his hips against the other’s, the small amount of friction making Alaska jolt. 

A little giggle left Pink Lady as he smiled into their kiss and he pulled back with a pop, bringing Alaska with him via his bound wrists. “Someone seems a little eager now don’t they?” The smaller boy commented with an accentuating pinch to Alaska’s clothed nipple. The blonde whimpered softly, still not trusting his voice to say anything coherently and pushed his face forward to nuzzle it against Pink Lady’s affectionately instead. He was so invested in the moment he couldn’t even be ashamed of how unabashedly obvious he was being. If Pink Lady had seemed uninvested or bored in any way he may have had more shame but as it was the younger was undoing his shirt and tie to fondle his chest with a starstruck expression and Alaska couldn’t be more elated than he was in that moment. 

“M-Miss Lady please..” He started begging, for what he didn’t know, when Pink Lady ducked his head down to suck on his chest. Alaska felt the other’s lips curl into a smile against his skin as Pink Lady’s delicate hand slid its way down to the waistband of his pants. The blonde’s whimpers were growing in volume as Pink Lady continued his onslaught on his nipples, removing Alaska’s pants and boxers as slow and sensually as he could manage when the other was so obviously new to this experience. Pink Lady was grateful to be Alaska’s first or at least part of a small group because Alaska is so angelic he couldn’t stand the thought of someone this pure being soiled by someone who didn’t truly care about him. 

Another loud whine brought Pink Lady out of his head and back to the beautiful boy underneath him, and the red bite mark that he was now hovering over. Huh, that wasn’t supposed to happen, Pink Lady offered in his head but the sound it had elicited, oh that was heavenly. He decided in that moment that he didn’t even need to get off as long as Alaska kept sounding like that, like a debauched angel. The smaller was starting to really get into the swing of things, his fingers skimming over Alaska’s now exposed erection. The blonde was near tears with stimulation and Pink Lady hadn’t even fully touched him yet. 

Alaska’s noises grew more and more desperate as Pink Lady teased him, it was starting to become painful and he was resorting to begging finally. “Miss Lady please I want you so badly please touch me please,” he called between whimpers, finally breaking Pink Lady down enough to make him take Alaska’s length into his hand fully. Pink Lady snickered softly as Alaska bucked his hips up into his grip, his wrists struggling against their bonds. Trailing kisses back up to Alaska’s ear, Pink Lady whispered softly, “Patience angelface, I promise I’ll give you what you want tonight.”

That was it for Alaska. He burst into tears and clung onto the pretty boy as Pink Lady stroked him off, every touch burning like his hand was made of molten metal. He was overwhelmed with emotion, emotions of having his feelings returned, of the pleasure he was receiving, of the beautiful words Pink Lady was reciting as he cried and bucked and repeated, “I love you,” over and over like a mantra. Pink Lady’s voice and lips and hands were too much for him as he finally climaxed all over the pale hand that was stroking him, milking him, making him shake with overstimulation. He was full on sobbing into Pink Lady’s shoulder now, the smaller boy encouraging him to keep coming as long as he needed as his other hand stroked through Alaska’s silky hair. 

With a final shudder Alaska’s high ended and he slumped backwards, collapsing against the pillows. As his mind returned to him, the guilt seeped into his bones seeing Pink Lady still fully dressed on top of him as his wrists were untied and given some soothing rubs. He made eye contact with Pink Lady and his eyes started watering all over again. The look he received was so soft and so affectionate he was eaten alive by how one sided this had been and, despite his shakiness, he tried to slide his hands up Pink Lady’s dress before he was stopped with a breathy laugh. The blonde was confused until Pink Lady took Alaska’s face in both of his hands to look directly back into his eyes and brought their lips together once more, slowly and softly and so full of emotion that it stole both of their breath away. 

 

“Alaska, nothing could’ve made me feel better than watching you just now so please, rest.” Pink Lady murmured against his lips before begrudgingly dragging himself off the other to clean up with a quick apology and explanation. He would never admit it out loud but seeing Alaska so ruined and so different from his usual quiet self had done him in so he was rather uncomfortably damp under his dress. That and he needed to clean Alaska up and maybe lend him some of his larger sweatpants for the night. 

Upon returning to the bedroom after polishing up and putting on an oversized shirt to sleep in, Pink Lady gazed contentedly from the doorway at the passed out Alaska on his bed. He gave a sigh of affection and moved closer to wipe him clean and apply some soothing cream to his wrists before gently removing his soiled clothes and slide on a soft pair of pants, careful to not wake him up. Pink Lady wouldn’t know until later how enamored Alaska was with him, but he did know how enamored he was with Alaska as he slid onto the bed next to him and pulled the blanket overtop of the two of them. Before turning off the light he decided to take a quick selfie of the two of them and send it to Manhattan with a winking heart emoji and then the same photo to Mimosa with the smirking one and a heart. Satisfied, he shut his phone down and turned the light off, snuggling up against Alaska. 

“Thank you so much for the flowers Alaska.”

**Author's Note:**

> This issssss sooooooooo self indulgeeeeeennnnttttttt no one cares about kkpr except meeeeeeeee it's sad and I miss it more every day. If you're one of the few people who like it you can find me over on twitter @puddingroots for more alcohol boy depression


End file.
